Espina en el Corazón
by Shoseiki
Summary: Sentimientos del pasado renacerán en el corazón de Sakura. Justo cuando creía haber olvidado de una vez por todas su amor de la infancia, Sasuke regresa, trayendo consigo un montón de problemas que afectarán gravemente la relación entre ella y Naruto, apartándolos en medio de la duda. [SasuSakuNaruIno] (Pausado)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:**

Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes muy amablemente siguen y comentan ésta historia, pero como habrán podido notar ya, el contenido fue borrado por completo para colocar éste mensaje de aviso, en el que, con toda seguridad, les notifico lo siguiente:

¡Alargaré la trama y pondré más romance, conflictos, celos, aventura, suspenso, y todo lo que pueda explotar de ella! Pero eso sí, necesito tiempo y paciencia por parte de ustedes, porque a diferencia de la versión anterior, ahora los capítulos contendrán más de 9.000 palabras. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que el OOC sea mínimo.

Retomaré ésta ficción una vez que acabe "Recién Casados", lo prometo.

¡Hasta entonces!

Con cariño, _Shoseiki._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:**

Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes muy amablemente siguen y comentan ésta historia, pero como habrán podido notar ya, el contenido fue borrado por completo para colocar éste mensaje de aviso, en el que, con toda seguridad, les notifico lo siguiente:

¡Alargaré la trama y pondré más romance, conflictos, celos, aventura, suspenso, y todo lo que pueda explotar de ella! Pero eso sí, necesito tiempo y paciencia por parte de ustedes, porque a diferencia de la versión anterior, ahora los capítulos contendrán más de 9.000 palabras. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que el OOC sea mínimo.

Retomaré ésta ficción una vez que acabe "Recién Casados", lo prometo.

¡Hasta entonces!

Con cariño, _Shoseiki._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:**

Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes muy amablemente siguen y comentan ésta historia, pero como habrán podido notar ya, el contenido fue borrado por completo para colocar éste mensaje de aviso, en el que, con toda seguridad, les notifico lo siguiente:

¡Alargaré la trama y pondré más romance, conflictos, celos, aventura, suspenso, y todo lo que pueda explotar de ella! Pero eso sí, necesito tiempo y paciencia por parte de ustedes, porque a diferencia de la versión anterior, ahora los capítulos contendrán más de 9.000 palabras. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que el OOC sea mínimo.

Retomaré ésta ficción una vez que acabe "Recién Casados", lo prometo.

¡Hasta entonces!

Con cariño, _Shoseiki._


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:**

Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes muy amablemente siguen y comentan ésta historia, pero como habrán podido notar ya, el contenido fue borrado por completo para colocar éste mensaje de aviso, en el que, con toda seguridad, les notifico lo siguiente:

¡Alargaré la trama y pondré más romance, conflictos, celos, aventura, suspenso, y todo lo que pueda explotar de ella! Pero eso sí, necesito tiempo y paciencia por parte de ustedes, porque a diferencia de la versión anterior, ahora los capítulos contendrán más de 9.000 palabras. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que el OOC sea mínimo.

Retomaré ésta ficción una vez que acabe "Recién Casados", lo prometo.

¡Hasta entonces!

Con cariño, _Shoseiki._


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:**

Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes muy amablemente siguen y comentan ésta historia, pero como habrán podido notar ya, el contenido fue borrado por completo para colocar éste mensaje de aviso, en el que, con toda seguridad, les notifico lo siguiente:

¡Alargaré la trama y pondré más romance, conflictos, celos, aventura, suspenso, y todo lo que pueda explotar de ella! Pero eso sí, necesito tiempo y paciencia por parte de ustedes, porque a diferencia de la versión anterior, ahora los capítulos contendrán más de 9.000 palabras. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que el OOC sea mínimo.

Retomaré ésta ficción una vez que acabe "Recién Casados", lo prometo.

¡Hasta entonces!

Con cariño, _Shoseiki._


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:**

Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes muy amablemente siguen y comentan ésta historia, pero como habrán podido notar ya, el contenido fue borrado por completo para colocar éste mensaje de aviso, en el que, con toda seguridad, les notifico lo siguiente:

¡Alargaré la trama y pondré más romance, conflictos, celos, aventura, suspenso, y todo lo que pueda explotar de ella! Pero eso sí, necesito tiempo y paciencia por parte de ustedes, porque a diferencia de la versión anterior, ahora los capítulos contendrán más de 9.000 palabras. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que el OOC sea mínimo.

Retomaré ésta ficción una vez que acabe "Recién Casados", lo prometo.

¡Hasta entonces!

Con cariño, _Shoseiki._


End file.
